


matrimonial misunderstandings

by thestarsaretalking



Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [6]
Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, but the build up is worth it i promise, theres a really cute ending and im not gonna tag it bcs it'll spoil the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaretalking/pseuds/thestarsaretalking
Summary: Everything is going well until Chan overhears Tony’s conversation and develops the wrong idea of what Tony’s planning to do.
Relationships: Chan Kaifang & F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci
Series: i think it's finally safe for me to fall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884013
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	matrimonial misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jianyangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianyangs/gifts).



> this fic is dedicated to hannah on twitter! it’s an honor to get to dedicate a fic to one of the famous c.j. 's of stan twit :) thank you for being an all-around awesome person and also for being a fellow jimmy o yang stan i appreciate all the photos you've shared with me ur amazing!! love u!!

Chan decided that waking up in Tony’s arms was the best way to wake up. He loved feeling Tony’s lanky arms loosely wrapped around his torso and feeling the rising and falling of Tony’s chest. He loved the sound of Tony’s soft breathing and he loved feeling Tony’s ankles pressed against his. 

One morning, Chan woke up a little early and Tony was still fast asleep, holding his boyfriend in his arms. Turning around as carefully as possible, Chan shifted his position so he could face his sleeping boyfriend. He bit back a chuckle as he admired Tony’s peaceful expression. After letting Tony enjoy a few more minutes of sleep, Chan gently threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair and whispered, “Tony, wake up.” 

Tony stirred and opened his eyes, breaking into a small smile when he realized that his boyfriend was playing with his hair. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Chan responded, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead before he sat up and put on his glasses. As Chan watched Tony yawn and stretch his arms, he broke into a small smile, his heart filling up with affection for his boyfriend. Chan left the bed and on his way to the bathroom, he asked, “Want to join me in the shower?”

Tony rubbed his eyes before shaking his head and pouting, “I can’t. I have a press conference today and I actually have to look decent today.” 

“Right. So that means you’ll be taking one hour to get ready, which is only half an hour more time than it usually takes you to get all that product in your hair.” Chan’s voice drifted through the bathroom door and Tony heard the shower turn on. 

“Fuck you, I don’t take that long to get ready,” Tony retorted, putting his black-framed glasses on and running his fingers through his messy morning hair, and he heard his boyfriend chuckle in response.

When Chan finished showering, he prepared breakfast and lunch while Tony got ready. He had learned a long time ago that Tony couldn’t cook without threatening to burn the whole house down so he was responsible for cooking all the meals. Tony loved sneaking up behind Chan while he was cooking. Sometimes, he tried to scare Chan, and other days he would wrap his arms around Chan’s waist and press a kiss to the top of his head. It just depended on whether he was feeling playfully flirty or overtly domestic. 

Since Tony was taking a long time to prepare, Chan decided to try out a new recipe for an omelette and he finished making the omelettes just as Tony finished getting ready. Tony loved anything Chan made and made him blush by showering him with compliments about his incredible cooking.

After breakfast, Tony drove Chan to work and let him choose the music. And of course, Chan played a K-Pop song that he knew the dance to. Since he wasn’t driving, Chan launched into the full dance routine that went with the song he was blasting and Tony glanced over at him, breaking into a small smile as he watched his boyfriend mouth the lyrics to the songs. 

A K-pop song that Chan played almost every day started playing and Tony tried to mimic Chan’s movements. Glanced over at Tony, Chan laughed lightheartedly. “You’re doing it wrong. It’s supposed to be like this.” 

Chan slowed his hand gestures down and danced to the chorus of the song. After watching, Tony asked “Oh, so like this?” and copied Chan’s gestures to the best of his abilities. Although Tony’s movements were still off-beat, they were more accurate before and Chan nodded in approval. 

  
“Exactly.” 

Unfortunately, Tony had to stop dancing to focus on making sure he didn’t crash the car because he was too busy trying to learn a K-pop dance, but he watched Chan out of the corner of his eye and smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to have Chan in his life. 

After the car was parked, Chan gave Tony a quick kiss and said “Good luck at your press conference today!” before they parted ways. Ever since Chan had established his morning routine with Tony, he had been walking into the control center with a giant grin on his face. His fellow scientists noted how happy he had become after he started dating Tony, and they were grateful that he no longer only showed his cold and indifferent side. 

Chan always looked forward to lunch break because that was one of the few times he got to see Tony while they were at work together. That day, Chan had brought the lunch he prepared in the morning with him, prepared to surprise Tony with his favorite meal of fried rice, when he approached Tony’s office and heard him enthusiastically exclaim, “I can’t wait to get it over with. I’ve been waiting to do this for forever.” 

Halting mid-step, Chan listened to Tony’s conversation through the crack in the door. There was a brief pause before Tony spoke again. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Chan doesn’t have a clue that I’m planning to do this, but once I do it, we’ll both get a chance at new beginnings!” 

Chan felt his heart drop like a weight. What was Tony planning to do? What did “new beginnings” mean? Wait, did “new beginnings” mean that Tony was planning to break up with him? 

Part of him wanted to keep listening to see if Tony would reveal any information but part of him knew that it was rude to eavesdrop. So Chan knocked on the door. 

“I have to go. Talk to you later!” Tony bid goodbye to whoever he was talking to and presumably ended the call before he opened the door. When he saw Chan, Tony brightened and greeted Chan with a kiss on the cheek. 

“I brought fried rice, your favorite!” Chan hoped he sounded cheery enough and Tony bought his act, squealing excitedly as he took his lunch and began eating the fried rice with a spoon (he still spilled a little when he used chopsticks to eat rice so he opted to use a spoon when he ate lunch at work). Chan placed a bottle of Diet Coke on the desk that Tony was sitting on and Tony placed a hand over his heart to express that he was truly touched that Chan remembered his favorite combo of fried rice and Diet Coke. 

With a mouth full of fried rice, Tony stated, “Chan, I love you so much thank you for this.” 

“It’s no problem at all,” Chan replied, breaking into a genuine smile as he watched Tony dig into the fried rice with delight. “How did the press conference go?” 

“God, it was so awful.” As Tony complained about how nosy the reporters were, Chan listened and tried to push away any thoughts about what he had overheard Tony saying. He decided to compartmentalize his worries and feelings and deal with them later. 

That worked for a solid day before Chan overheard another one of Tony’s conversations and was sent spiraling down another rabbit hole of doubt. On that quiet Wednesday night, Chan woke up at 1 in the morning when he heard the sound of Tony’s voice.

“Uhhh, does Sunday work?” 

Even though Tony kept his voice low, it still woke up Chan, who, when he woke, rolled over in bed to face the bedroom door. It was slightly opened and a thin beam of light wormed its way through the crack and into the bedroom. Tony’s voice seemed to be coming from outside the bedroom door, and Chan watched Tony’s shadow cover the ray of light as Tony paced back and forth.

“Perfect! I can’t wait for Sunday. It’s going to be so romantic. Thank you so much.” Tony still kept his voice down but Chan could tell that he was extremely excited about whatever he was planning.

As Chan heard Tony’s soft footsteps, he rolled back into his original position and pretended to be asleep. The bedroom door swung open, and the bedroom was briefly flooded with light before Tony turned off the lights. Chan tried to make sure his breaths were even as Tony got back into bed and wrapped an arm around Chan’s waist. He felt Tony press a small kiss onto his cheek before he pulled the blankets up.

Because his head was crowded with thoughts, Chan was still awake even after Tony started softly snoring. Was Tony planning a date on Sunday? Was he going to break up with Chan before Sunday so he could go on a date with whoever he spoke to on the phone? 

To be honest, Chan felt horrible about feeling so insecure. It had been a few weeks since the Stan incident had happened and he felt like he was burdening both Tony and himself with the doubts he carried with him. But if Tony was going to break up with him, maybe Chan would get to stop worrying about weighing him down.

The one time the thoughts became too overwhelming for Chan to bear was when Tony was out shopping for groceries. He was home alone so when the tears started streaming down his cheeks as he sat on the couch hugging a pillow for comfort, he allowed him to lapse into a full-on breakdown. Honestly, the possibility of Tony leaving him terrified Chan because he had never loved somebody as much as he loved Tony and he didn’t want to lose it all. 

He didn’t want to abandon the beautiful life they had built together. He didn’t want to leave their cozy home that was decorated with their favorite things and he didn’t want to have to leave Michael, who had seen Chan upset and curled up at his feet as if to quietly reassure him. 

They had built something amazing together and it was frightening for Chan to think that Tony was willing to leave this all behind, even if he believed that new beginnings would be beneficial for both of them. 

Chan saw Tony put down grocery bags in his arms to rush over to him. Tony hugged Chan, which almost made him cry even more as he was reminded that Tony’s hugs were one of the few things that made him feel better quickly and he refused to imagine living a life without his hugs. 

“Chan, what’s wrong?”

He had no clue how to reply to Tony’s question without outright begging Tony to not break up with him so he sniffled and simply asked, “Can you just hold me?” 

“Okay,” Tony gently agreed, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Chan. In Tony’s arms, Chan felt safe and reassured, and he never wanted to lose that feeling. Maybe it was selfish for Chan to want to hold on so desperately when Tony wanted to let go, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was believe that everything would work out. 

“Don’t leave me, please,” Chan murmured as he wiped away the last of his tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Chan’s head and responded, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

~

Somehow, the fear that Tony would leave him still stuck with Chan. He had been dreading the day that Tony would sit down with him and ask to have a serious conversation about their relationship sometime before Sunday, the day that Tony had that mysterious date planned. But, come Sunday, Tony had yet to mention the prospect of breaking up to Chan.

On Sunday morning, Chan awoke to see that Tony was already up and getting dressed, which was strange because Sunday was usually the day that they slept in and stayed home all morning before taking Michael to the dog park in the afternoon. When Tony saw that Chan was awake, he broke into a smile. “Good morning! You’re finally up. Get dressed, we have somewhere to go.”    
  


“Where are we going?” Chan watched as Tony checked his hair in the mirror. 

“It’s a surprise!” Tony’s grin widened but Chan’s heart dropped. Wherever Tony was taking him, that could be the place where he was planning to break up with Chan. Chan tried to quiet those thoughts as he got dressed and made breakfast for him and Tony. 

As Tony drove them to the mystery location, he smiled the entire time, seeming to be in a particularly cheerful mood. Chan, on the other hand, struggled to seem happy, but when he saw the location that Tony took them to, he instantly brightened.    
  


“Tony, is that a greenhouse?” 

“Yep! I rented the bad boy out exclusively for us to enjoy this morning,” Tony proudly answered. He held Chan’s hand as they walked into the greenhouse together, and Chan briefly forgot all about the doubts that had been clouding his mind all week. 

The greenhouse had a giant fountain in the middle of it and the plants and flowers were arranged in neat rows. The sight of colorful blooming flowers surrounded by brilliant green was already stunning, but to Chan, an astro-botanist, being in the greenhouse was like he was walking through heaven. 

“How did you find this place? A greenhouse in the middle of remote Colorado must’ve been so hard to find,” marveled Chan as he walked down the aisle of lush green plants. He carefully touched the leaves of the plants, in awe at the wide variety of plants that the greenhouse had. 

“Yeah, this place was a bitch to find but it was honestly worth it,” Tony chuckled, letting go of Chan’s hand so Chan could hold a plant with both of his hands. 

Fascinated by the potted plant that had purple splotches on the leaves, Chan picked it up and held it up, inspecting it before placing it back down. “I’ve never seen Hypoestes Phyllostachys with purple before. They usually only grow under extremely rare tropical conditions and I have no idea how-” 

Chan turned around and gasped in shock, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. Tony was kneeling down on one knee and, in his hands, he held an open ring box with a glittering silver ring in the middle. 

“Chan, I’ve never loved anybody as much as I love you. My entire life, I’ve been searching for somebody who would understand me, and I was lucky enough to meet you. You see through my bullshit and you love me for who I really am. You’re the kindest, smartest, and every-adjective-for-amazing-est person I’ve ever met. You make me happier than any viral Tik Tok of cute dogs will ever make me. Even though the world constantly feels like it's on the edge of erupting into total chaos, when I’m with you, I feel like everything’s gonna be okay. Honestly, I can’t imagine living a life without you. You make me believe that this world isn’t a total shithole, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tony took a deep breath before he continued, “So, Dr. Chan Kaifang, will you marry me?” 

Chan nodded, wiping the tears gathering in his eyes. “Yes! Yes, Tony, I will marry you.” 

“Great! That’s really good because this ring is expensive and-” Tony started rambling as he slipped the ring onto Chan’s finger. Before he could ramble on for any longer, Chan pulled Tony into a passionate kiss. 

When Chan pulled away, he admitted, “Honestly, I’m so glad you proposed because I thought you were going to break up with me.” 

  
“Break up with you?” Tony’s mouth dropped open and he looked incredulous as if he couldn’t even believe that Chan would even think about the possibility of them breaking up. “I would never do that to you.” 

“I know. I love you,” Chan smiled, embracing his fiánce and sighing happily as he felt Tony place his hands on his back. He let go of whatever fears he had about not being enough for Tony and finally accepted that Tony chose to be with him and truly loved him for he was. 

Tony pressed a gentle kiss on Chan’s forehead and pulled him closer. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or a kudo on your way out! also check out the [chantony site](chantonyforce.carrd.co) i made?


End file.
